In many welding applications, a power source is in a fixed location and provides arc power through an electrode cable to a remotely located wire feeder having a spool of welding wire driven by a pair of feed rolls through an elongated tube out a welding torch to the welding operation. Current is directed through the electrode cable to the remotely located wire feeder that is movable from position to position for accommodating welding at different locations. The power on the electrode cable drives the motor that rotates feed rolls for pulling wire from the spool and forcing it through the gun or torch. A trigger on the gun or torch closes a switch to initiate the welding operation and start the drive motor for feeding wire. In accordance with this technology, the electrode cable is provided with power so operation of the trigger closes a mechanical contact within the wire feeder to direct welding current to the torch where it is connected to a contact around the advancing wire. Such remote wire feeders are sold by The Lincoln Electric Company as model No. LN-25 and LN-15. Each of these units has an internal contactor that is closed when the welding operation is to be started. The trigger also causes the motor to drive the feed rolls for advancing the welding wire from the storage spool. This type remote feeder is beneficial for certain welding, especially in shipyards. However, the internal mechanical contactor in the arc powered feeder is prone to failure caused by arc damage to the contacts due to repeated switching of high inductance DC current. Indeed, the mechanical contactor of the feeder is subject to damage from welding currents which often exceed the contactors current ratings. It has been found that in some installations, the mechanical contactors do not accommodate repeated use of extremely high welding currents. The wire feeder can not perform short, repetitive welds such as stitch welding or spot welding because of the accumulated heating of the contactor and the mechanical effect of repeated arcing of the contact in the mechanical contactor. Each time the trigger is pulled, a current surge is created from the electrode cable to the gun. These remote wire feeders have difficulty in changing voltage. The current is controlled by the wire feed speed, however the voltage is separately adjustable. This adjustment must be made at the power source which is often a long distance from the actual welding operation. These units have a single cable between the power source and the wire feeder since coaxial cables and other dual cable designs are extremely expensive. Such deficiencies of existing arc powered wire feeders are overcome by the present invention.